Ingin Tahu ?
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Menceritakan kisah seorang gadis SMA bernama Sakura Haruno yang terlibat masalah cinta yang disebabkan oleh sahabatnya. Yang awalnya dia hanya ingin membantu sang sahabat namun malah dirinya yang terjebak oleh cinta tersebut. Bad Summary. Please RnR, but Dont Flame. Warning: Bahasa Tidak Baku.
1. Club Karate, Ujung-ujungnya 'Aw'

**Ingin Tahu ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance, Little bit Humor & Friendship **

**Pair: Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U.,  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah berkenan membaca dan nantinya akan mereview fic gaje ini. Untuk oma-oma, opa-opa, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, tante-tante, om-om, mbak-mbak, kakak-kakak, bahkan adek-adek makasih ya (ngak kebanyakan tuh thor) . Saya benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga saya minta maaf jika ada sebuah kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja (Lebaran masih lama thor, kok udah minta maaf sekarang #plaaak).**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Lo...lo pada tahu gak."

"Apa-apa? Gue gak tahu."

"Anak kelas dua caem-caem, apalagi yang model rambutnya kayak pantat ayam itu. Gemes deh gue ngeliatnya, pengen tak jambakin tuh pantat ayam."

"Gue ikutan nibrung dong... Kalo menurut gue yang model rambutnya kayak nanas itu looooh. Koel buangeeet."

...

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

...

"Ih, gue pengen curhat."

"Iya apa?"

"Gue benci banget sama tuh anak, sok manis, sok polos, sok halus."

"Iya, gue juga setuju ama elo. Mungkin dia keturunan mahluk halus kaleee."

...

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

...

"Lo liat, gelang gue. Ini baru dibeliin loooh ama papiiih gue."

"Mana-mana, iye gelang lo caem banget. Jadi pengen deh, gue nanti minta juga ah ke dedy gue."

...

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

...

.

.

.

Uwaaaa... gue ingin teriak sekarang juga. Gue udah gak tahan dengerin ocehan cewek-cewek ganas itu pagi ini. Padahal baru pagi-pagi mereka udah ngegosip, ngedumel ama perkumpulan mereka masing-masing. Dan juga masalahnya, setiap orang dengan kepribadian yang sama terus cocok satu sama lain bergabung menjadi satu. Kayak pepatah mengatakan "Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita berantakan"membuat suara mereka semakin menggelegar kemana-mana. Apalagi perbicaraan mereka yang gak penting, jika penting sih gak papa. Apa penting versi mereka beda kali ya ama penting versi gue.

 **Stop** , omelan gue yang ngumpat dalam hati.

Gue pengen—e'hem—Ane pengen—e'hem—Saya ingin memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan kedatangan gu—saya yang tiba-tiba udah marah-marah seenak jidat saya.

Saya Sakura Haruno siswi kelas 2 SMA 3 Konoha. Ciri-ciri fisik saya adalah mempunyai rambut senada dengan warna bata yang merah tapi muda. Terus warna mata saya emerald, dengan tinggi 162 cm dan berat 46 kg. Banyak yang bilang saya itu cantik terus imut, itu bukan saya yang bilang tapi orang, inget orang. Kulit saya tak seputih warna tembok di dinding dan tak sehitam warna tanah di bumi—eh gue salah ya, tanah kan warnanya kecoklatan gitu—udah lupain aja. Sekian dulu perkenalan dari saya, karena sekarang saya telah sampai di kelas yang bertuliskan 2B.

Saya—stop bilang sayanya sekarang ane mau balik ke style ane dulu—gue mulai masuk ke dalam (yaiyalah masak keluar#Plaaak itu suara hati gue yang sweatdrop sendiri, ok lupakan) kelas lalu duduk di kursi tempat gue biasa nongkrong.

Setelah gue duduk tiba-tiba temen gue yang jenis kelaminnya cewek langsung nyosor duduk di sebelah gue, memang itu tempat dia sih.

" _Forehead_ , lo lo lo gak tahu berita masa kini."katanya lebay dengan badan yang udah dimiringin biar fokus ke gue. Tapi sayangnya gue malah nyuekin dia dan gak tertarik dengan bahan omongan yang pastinya gosip. Secara gitu, Ino Yamanaka si ratu gosieeep se SMA 3 Konoha. Bahkan dia telah menerima gelar dan jabatan yang tinggi karena prestasinya itu, lupakan.

Ok, kita lebih lamban aja ya. Sekarang gue mau nyebutin ciri-ciri si Ratu Gosieeep SMA gue yang terkenal ini.

Dia, gadis dengan tubuh seksey karena dia selalu ngerawatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Makanannya tiap hari ya tumbuh-tumbuhan gitu semacam peliharaan tetangga gue yang makannya rumput tiap hari. Apalagi didukung dengan wajahnya yang pastinya cuantik, terbukti dengan banyaknya surat cinta yang bersemayam di lokernya, apalagi dari adek kelas bejibun malah. Terus juga dia punya rambut warna pirang kayak bule-bule gitu, mungkin aja dia makan blaster maksud gue blasteran. Apalagi mata birunya itu lohhh, eh gak nahan caem banget. Kulitnya juga mulus banget coeg, malah dia lebih putihan dari pada gue, dikiiiiiit tapi. Udah, udah, tentang dianya. Kalo kebanyakan nanti bisa diganti gue jadi pemeran pembantunya.

"Apa?"kata gue males tapi dari pada didiemin nanti dia tambah ganas dan meraja lela, gue sendiri yang bingung nantinya. Gue sekarang lagi enak menyandar di tembok, biasa tongkrongan gue gitu, harus tempat yang wenak.

"Si Sa-sasuke ngirim surat cinta."katanya menggebu-gebu membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan kayak ayam yang udah disembelih.

"Emang lu tahu dari mana?"jawab gue seadanya, yang penting ngejawab.

"Gue lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri. Awalnya gue kira itu lokernya, tapi setelah gue cek bukan. Mana ada kan, loker Uchiha ada stiker kotak warna pink ukuran 2x2."

"Gimana elo tahu kalo stikernya ukuran 2x2?"tanya gue sweatdrop.

"Gue itunglah pake penggaris, emang lo pikir gue gak punya penggaris _Forehead_."

 **Gedubraaakkkk...**

Seketika gue agak kepeleset gara-gara ucapan Ino-pig, padahal gue lagi duduk. Biasa diakan agak lebay kalau soal masalah news, apalagi beritanya dia sendiri yang nemuin. Udah, lo lo pada harus waspada. Karena kurang dari 24 jam news itu akan menyebar layaknya virus keseluruh penjuru ruangan SMA ini, ratu gosieep gitu loh.

"Iye terus?"kata gue bingung, ngapain dia susah-susah cari tahu, gak ada untungnya juga. Boro-boro dapet makanan dapet uang sepeserpun kagak.

"Ya gue penasaran buangeeet _Forehead_ , siapa gadis beruntung itu. Gue kan bisa nemu _news_ lagi yang _hot_."

" _Hot_ pala lu peyang. Mikirin aja tuh nilai lo yang standarnya minta ampun."kata gue sambil ngedorong kepala Ino.

"Ihhh, Forehead gak asik ah. Emang nape? Nilai gue kan di atas rata-rata walau rada mepet, yang penting naek kelas."

"Iye, terselah lu aja."

"Yaudah, gue pergi dulu nyebarin gosip ini. Tapi sebelum itu..."katanya yang tiba-tiba udah ngaca pake cermin yang tiap hari dia pake. Cermin itu ada pegangannya dan warnanya pink terus ada pita-pitaannya, cucok bangetkan temen gue yang satu ini.

Setelah itu gue lihat dia udah nyelosor keluar buat nyebarin virus hotnya itu. Kalian pasti bingung, Ino-pig masih pergi jalan-jalan bagaimana dengan bel masuk sekolah, kapan bunyinya? Ok, gue jelasin sekarang.

Para siswa-siswi disini selalu dateng 1 jam sebelum acara dimulai maksud gue bel berbunyi. Jam 6 dong? Kagak, lo salah. Sekolah ini malah masuk jam 8, biasa sekolah elieeet. Terus kelas udah dibagi per jurusan yang lo minati. Tapi, untuk beberapa kelas gak sembarangan aja lo masuk terus nyelonong, masih ada tes tulis. Sebenernya sih semua kelas diadain tes tulis.

 **Gedubraaaak.**

Suara apa itu? Gue mulai tolah toleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah tapi ternyata gak ada yang salah, semuanya lagi adem ayem aja. Mungkin cuma perasaan gue. Ok, gue terusin.

Setelah lo lo pada di tes dan hasilnya keluar, lo bakal bisa masuk jurusan yang sesuai dengan kemampuan lo dan pastinya minat. Kayak gue, masuk jurusan biologi(maklum masih SMA, jadi beda kayak jurusan di kuliahan) dan itu ditandai dengan huruf B, karena itu gue masuk ke kelas 2B, bukan karena gak ada sebab(maksud lo?).

Jika huruf A untuk jurusan fisika dan itu hanya untuk peringkat 1-30 dari tes yang udah diselenggarain yang bisa masuk jurusan fisika. Jika anak itu gak minat yang udah tinggal ambil aja peringkat selanjutnya. Jika huruf C untuk jurusan matematika, gue juga gak tahu kenapa biologi lebih unggul, apa karena gue kurang peka ya? Jika huruf D untuk jurusan ekonomi. Dan angka E untuk jurusan seni. Seni apapun itu, rupa kek, musik kek, tari kek, terserah. Serta huruf F untuk jurusan olahraga.

Jika masalah pelajaran, pastinya lebih menitik beratkan kepada jurusan masing-masing sehingga 1 minggu 9 jam pelajaran untuk jurusan tersebut. (Satu jamnya = 30 menit). Anehnya lagi setiap jurusan yang sama kelasnya berderet menjati satu plus lab khusus.

Seperti kelas gue ini tetanggaan dengan angka B juga yaitu 3B dan 1B. Sedangkan di depan kelas gua ada lab khusus untuk penelitian kami yang dinamakan lab biologi.

Gue mulai ngelirik jam tangan warna pink yang gue pake, ternyata masih nunjukin angka 07.15. Oh, kapan acaranya dimulai gue bisa ketiduran kalo kayak gini. Gue mulai mengedarkan pandangan gue keseluruh penjuru kelas, ngeliat siapa aja siswa yang masih bertahan di kelas ini.

"Udah gue duga sepi banget."gumam gue sembari berdiri. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar bisa ngusir kebosanan gue, karena gue takut jika lama-lama di sini gue nanti bisa lumutan dan bersarang.

Pasti sekarang siswi-siswi pada rame ngumpul di lapangan basket. Maklum tiap hari para tim A yang beranggotakan si anak pinter-pinter ngelawan tim F, para siswa dari jurusan olahraga. Biasa, jika sudah menjelang akhir semester pasti diadain pertandingan antar kelas dan anehnya itu malah menjadi julukan tim mereka.

Oh ya, gue lupa belom jelasin masalah ekskul atau ekstrakulikuler di SMA ini. Semua ekskul beragam-ragam dan pastinya diikuti dari berbagai kelas maupun adik atau kakak. Itu juga tergantung pada si siswa ingin mengikuti atau tidak, tapi itu wajib #Plaaak. Jadi satu orang hanya bisa mengikuti satu ekskul sesuai minat mereka.

Seperti gue yang ngikutin ekskul karate, malah gue adalah ketua ekskul tersebut. Masalah prestasi, tenang aja kami telah banyak membawa piala-piala untuk ngeharumin sekolah ini. Jadi ada yang berminat gabung?

Namun, jika anda masih kelas 1 biasanya ekskul akan bisa dinikmati di semester ke 2. Jadi anda bisa memilih matang-matang ingin mengikuti ekskul yang mana.

Awalnya gue tertarik dan terdorong untuk ngikutin ekskul teater tapi gue gak rela melepas karate di dalam hidup gue. Jadi yasudah mau bagaimana lagi.

Aaa, jika Ino dia malah mengikuti ekskul Perawatan dan Kecantikan Tubuh, gue juga bingung ada ekskul yang begituan modelnya. Dan semua anggotanya anak cewek, jangan salah ekskul itu menempati tempat pertama untuk banyaknya anggota yang mereka punya. Apalagi piala yang mereka dapatkan bergilir, anda tahu siapa ketuanya? Pastinya Ino, siapa lagi selain dia.

Apalagi sekarang sudah masuk ajaran kedua atau semester kedua dan saatnya mencari anggota baru sebanyak-banyaknya dengan cara berlomba-lomba menyebarkan poster atau apalah itu.

"Sakura- _san_."tiba-tiba ada yang manggil gue dari belakang. Dengan gerakan lamban namun pasti gue noleh kearah dia yang malah masih mengatur nafasnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang megangin perut.

"Apa?"

"Sakura- _san_ , kapan kita akan membahas tentang bagaimana cara menarik anggota baru untuk nongkrong di tempat kita."dia salah satu anggota tim gue yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris dan jenis kelaminnya sama kayak gue, cewek.

"Kalo gitu ayok."kata gue mendahuluinya berjalan kearah tempat tongkrongan gue yaitu tempat latihan pukul-pukulan. Tempatnya dekat dengan lapangan basket(jangan salah lapangan basketnya di dalam gedung), malah tempat latihan gue ada di seberang pintu masuk lapangan basket, saking hebatnya. Gue kira awalnya pintu itu merupakan tempat di mana bola-bola dan semua peralatan basket disimpan, eh ternyata malah tempat klub gue. Gak papalah, mungkin jadi banyak yang minat masuk klub gue soalnya deket lapangan basket yang selalu rame kalo ada yang maen.

Tiba di pintu lapangan basket yang udah ke buka lebar-lebar tanpa perlu susah-susah gue buka. Langsung nyelonong aja masuk, tapi gue malah berhenti ketika melihat kegaduhan yang sedang terjadi di sini. Bangku penonton full abis sampe tumpah-tumpah karena saking banyaknya. Apalagi bangku penonton telah tersedia dan bertingkat.

"Ada apa Sakura- _san_?"kata sekertaris gue. Mungkin dia bingung karena gue gak jalan-jalan, gimana mau jalan bangku penontonnya aja full nyape tumpe-tumpe terus gue mau lewat di mana coba?

"Lo tadi lewat di mana?"tanya gue datar sambil noleh ke arahnya yang pas ada di belakang gue.

" _E-eto_ saya menyusup di antara penonton."

Hah, gue mulai menghela nafas. Gimana caranya menyusup jika bentuknya aja kayak gitu. Bisa-bisa gue kurus seketika menghadapi cobaan yang menghadang. Ogah, pokoknya gue gak mau lewat di sono. Apalagi mereka sedang dalam mode ganas.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sasuke-kuuuuuuun semangat."

.

"Shikamaru-kuuuun juga semangat."

.

"Neeji-senpaaaaiiiiii."

.

"Tidddddaaaaaaak."

...

Lebay, inner gue dalam hati.

"Lo ikut aja di belakang gue, jangan ampe ketinggalan."kata gue sembari mulai berjalan. Nekat memang, tapi lebih baik dari pada lewatin tempat ganas para penonton.

Iya, lo lo pada bener. Gue dengan semangat 45 maju menerobos lapangan basket.

Gue denger para siswi-siswi itu mulai membisikkan seseuatu ketika gue muncul di lapangan.

" _Forehead_... Ngapain lo ada di situ?"teriak Ino menggelegar, bahkan telinga gue ampir aja copot ngedenger dia berkoar-koar.

Beberapa pemain yang ngeliat gue malah seketika diam terus mandang gue gitu, mungkin mereka bingung pingin apa gue ada di sini? Gue jawab, karena gue pingin lewat #Plaaak . Ucap gue di dalam hati.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_."kata salah satu pemain nyapa gue sembari ngelambain tangan tak lupa nampilin senyum lebarnya.

Gue gak nanggepin. Bukan saatnya buat nanggepin mereka-mereka yang kurang penting. Karena apa? Gue harus terus fokus ngelangkah sampai finish.

Namun tiba-tiba...

 **Duagghhhhh.**

Dan seketika itu segalanya menjadi hitam dan gelap.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author: Gimana fic baru ane? Eh, aku kok malah ikut-ikutan gaool. Hehehehehe, maklum kebawa suasana. *Garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.**

 **Sakura: Hah, thor, thor, malah bikin fic baru lagi *geleng-geleng kepala.**

 **Author: Uwaaaaaaaa... tidakkkkkk... Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_ *Besujud di atas tanah sambil nangis lebay kayak di sinetron-sinetron.**

 **Ino: Nih author udah gila ya? Kebanyakan nonton sinetron sih.**

 **Author: Ngak, palingan author liat sinetron My He**t atau Alf*be*, itu aja kok*Ngedipin mata. Soalnya lebih mending dari pada yang lain, timbang author gak ada kerjaan. Yasudahlah*LagunyaBondan**

 **Sakura: Yaudah-yaudah yang penting aku jadi peran utama lagi*nyelonong pergi.**

 **Ino: Uwaaaa... kapan aku jadi peran utama author? *Nangis biji jagung, gak zaman lagi nangis bombay.**

 **Author: Hah, sudahlah. Dari pada semakin ngaco. Langsung saja REVIEW jika ingin next (Hahaha, gak papalah sedikit ngancem*Digebukinreaders). Saya butuh pendapat ya? Pelissss... Soalnya pertama kali bikin fic dengan bahasa gaol alias tidak baku sama sekali. Eitsssss, tapi jangan flame, saya gak kuat (angkattangan+ngibarinbenderaputih). Kalau kritik mah gak papa, yang penting membangun dan kuat serta kokoh#Plaaaak. Sekian, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Vye vye.**

 **Arigatou...**

 **Ja~**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Review I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Kenapa Jadi Begini?

**Ingin Tahu ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T, Indonesian**

 **Genre: Romance, Little bit Humor & Friendship **

**(Maaf jika tidak sesuai, maklum saya tidak terlalu bisa menentukan genre itu sungguh merepotkan)**

 **Pair: Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U.,  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah berkenan membaca dan nantinya akan mereview fic gaje ini. Untuk oma-oma, opa-opa, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, tante-tante, om-om, mbak-mbak, kakak-kakak, bahkan adek-adek makasih ya (ngak kebanyakan tuh thor) . Saya benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga saya minta maaf jika ada sebuah kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja (Lebaran masih lama thor, kok udah minta maaf sekarang #plaaak).**

 **KET: BALASAN DARI SAYA BERCETAK MIRING DAN DIBOLD**

 **KF142 chapter 1:** Kyyaaaaa lanjut dong senpai ... **(Iya, ini dilanjut :D)** Aku suka banget sama pair ShikaSaku hihihi **(Woah... sama dong *MataBerbinarBinar* /Nih Author lebay banget sih/)** tapi sayang masing sedikit cerita tentang mereka huft ~ **(Iya, dan kebanyakan fic ShikaSaku yang ku baca belum di Up. Uwaaaaa T_T /Readers: Ficmu juga sama belum di Up -_-/)** Oh ya senpai , fanfic 'married ?' cepat di lanjutin dong yayaya *puppy eyes* **(Insyaallah)** suka banget sama cerita nya hehehe .. **(Arigatou)** Ditunggu chap selanjutnya :) **(Arigatou)** Tetap semangat ya senpai **(Makasih ^.^)**

 **Guest chapter 1:** Kak, Shikasaku di sini bukan romance, ya? **(Gak tahu juga ya. *MalahBingungSendiri*)**

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^_^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dari putih berganti menjadi hitam, dari hitam berganti menjadi putih. Awalnya semua tiba-tiba terasa gelap, namun tiba-tiba juga terasa terang sampe ngebuat mata gue silau bak ngeliat cahaya yang terpantul dari kepala botak, kinclong abisss, silau man.

"Lo gak papa?"

"Ehm..."gumam gue sambil megangin kepala gue yang rasanya sakit lalu gue mulai melek.

"Lo ada di UKS."

"Iye gue tahu, emangnya gue amnesia mendadak apa."kata gue sembari duduk. Agak gak beres nih orang, mana ada yang gak kenal sama tempat ini di sekolah. Tempat serba putih dengan kasur berjejer—cuma tiga—dengan lemari kaca yang udah disiepin untuk menyimpan semua obat yang sekiranya dibutuin. Sebenernya gue anti banget masuk tempat ini karena baunya yang menyengat membuat bulu hidung gue pada rontok.

"Ck, merepotkan. Gue pikir lo bakal tanya begituan."

"Lo keseringan nonton drama romen ya. Gue kira lo benci liat yang begituan. Ternyata, ihhh cucok."timpal gue sembari berdiri.

"Dasar, gue gak kayak gitu. Lo sendiri gimana, pingsan cuma gara-gara kena bola. Oh ayolah seorang ketua klub karate pingsan gara-gara kena bola. Berita yang menarik bukan?"

Padahal gue udah nyampe dikit lagi buat buka pintu, sebenernya sih gue udah pegang tuh kenop pintu tinggal ditarik. Tapi ngedenger omongannya gue langsung berbalik arah menatapnya tajam dan mendekatinya.

"Bukannya minta maaf."kata gue geram sambil nendang salah satu kakinya.

"Aw."ringisnya tertahan. "Cewek ganas."

La...la...la...

Terus aja ngumpat, gue gak bakal nanggepin. Lagi pula gue udah buka nih pintu. Bye...bye...selamat tinggal...ummah...

"Forehead..."belum lama gue ngelangkah buat semakin jauh dari pintu UKS, tiba-tiba gue diterpa badai yang dasyat, inilah kekencangan angin puyuh? Untungnya gue gak kenapa-kenapa masih sehat di tempat.

"Forehead lo baek-baek aja kan?"tanya Ino khawatir tapi berlebihan buanget menurut gue. Sekarang gue malah diputer-puter kayang gangsing ama dia, tapi tetep aja gue hanya bisa diem pluss pasrah.

Tak lama gue liat Ino malah begong ngeliat sesuatu di belakang gue. Walau rasa penasaran membuncah di hati gue, tapi ego gue terlalu besar karena ini bukan hal penting.

"Forehead dia ganteng banget, cucok deh. Uwaaaa... Kapan dia nembak gue."

"Siapa?"

"Nara Shikamaru... Padahal gue kan ratu gosieeep yang terkenal, masak dia gak ada simpati sama gue?"

"Kenapa gak lo aja ngirim surat cinta."ucap gue males sambil ngelangkah ninggalin Ino yang kayaknya udah ke elem di situ.

"Eh... Tunggu Forehead. Masak gue kasih begituan, gengsi ah."

"Yaudah diemin aja."

"Tapi Forehead dia pas gak nembak-nembak gue kalo gak ada kemajuan."sekarang dia mulai ngayunin tubuh gue, membuat gue risih.

"Stop."

"Gak akan sebelum lo mau bantu gue."katanya mulai ngeluarin puppy eyesnya yang laknat itu. Dia udah kayak kucing jalanan yang ngarepin makanan.

"Emang gimana caranya?"sebenernya sih gue ogah banget, tapi dia temen berharga gue alias sahabat. Yaudah deh gue rela-relain aja, itung-itung nolongin orang.

"Lo pantau aja dia, kalo udah tahu sesuatu yang penting misalnya tipe cewek idealnya, lo langsung kasih tahu gue, ok, ok."

"Iye...iye... Tunggu, sekarang udah jam berapa? Udah jam 8 lewat lo, kok semua orang pada di luar kelas."kata gue bingung ketika liat jam tangan yang gue pake.

"Kabar baik Forehead, kita full gak ada pelajaran soalnya gurunya lagi pada sibuk ketemuan atau mereka lagi pada kencan ya, ah au' ah. Pokoknya intinya kayak gitu."katanya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak saking senengnya.

"Apa? Itu mah bukan kabar baik, malah buruk. Terus ngapain kita di sekolah kalo gini. Mending gue pulang."

"Gak bisa pulang lah Forehead, mending lo ke klub lo sana. Dari tadi banyak anggota klub lo malah nyamperin gue pengen tahu keadaan lo."

Pengen tahu keadaan gue tapi nyamperin Ino. Kenapa mereka semua gak ngejenguk gue di UKS. Para semut-semut itu bakal gue kasih pelajaran. Maklum, anggota klub karate semuanya cowok kecuali gue ama sekertaris gue. Gimana dengan bendahara? Gak ada bendahara-bendaharaan tugas itu gue emban sendiri karena itu menyangkut biaya yang sangat berharga untuk kelangsungan hidup kami. #Plaaak

Gue mulai lagi jalan ke arah lapangan basket laknat itu yang udah bikin kepala gue benjol pluss sakit. Gak ada minta maafnya lagi, tapi emang gue sih yang salah main nyelonong aja, udah tahu ada yang lagi maen.

"Kaicoooooo, anda tidak apa-apakan?"pas gue buka pintu buat masuk ke dalam ruangan klub gue, tiba-tiba semuanya pada langsung teriak plus nyamperin gue. Mereka semua nunggu-nunggu tanggapan gue dengan muka sok polos mereka. Ck, dasar.

"Gue gak apa-apa."

"Yosh... Itulah kaico kami."dengan kompak mereka nanggepin.

"Kalian semua, dasar, dasar, dasar."amuk gue sambil jitakin pala mereka satu-satu, biar tahu rasa mereka. Khawatirin gue tapi malah nyamperin Ino.

"Aw...aw... Kaico apa salah kami?"tanya salah satu dari mereka untuk mewakili semuanya.

"Kalian semua pada nyamperin Ino kan? Alesan khawatirin gue. Moduss lo pada."kata gue sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sini.

"Kaico...maafkan kami. Kapan lagi kami bisa liat ratu gosieeep dari dekat kalo alesannya gak ada."kata mereka sambil sujud-sujud di kaki gue.

"Iye...iye... Gue ngerti. Lo lo pada suka same Ino-pig. Coklat sama permen yang lo lo pada kasih ke Ino-pig enak-enak, lain kali langsung aja kasih ke gue."

Setiap coklat ato permen yang Ino dapet selalu aja dikasih ke gue. Yaiyalah diakan takut badannya melar nanti dia malah masuk klub pesumo.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini."setelah mengatakan hal itu mereka semua malah pundung di pojokan.

Udah jangan mikirin mereka.

"Mane sekertaris gue kok gak nongol?"

"Di kelasnya."

"Panggilin sana."

"..."

 **Krik...krik...krik...**

Hah, kalo udah yang namanya patah hati susah banget disembuhin. Yaiyalah hati adanya cuma 1 terus tugasnya buat menetralisir racun di tubuh. (Apa hubungannya?)

Kalo biasanya, gue langsung gebrak meja buat nakutin mereka dan akhirnya ngelakuin hal yang gue suruh. Tapi sekarang gak tahu kenapa gue lagi males ngelakuin hal semena-mena kepada mereka. Jadi gue putuskan untuk ngejemput sekertaris gue sendiri.

Sekertaris gue itu seumuran kayak gue tapi beda kelas. Gue gak tahu kenapa dia bisa ikut klub ini padahal dia dari kelas A, si jurusan fisika yang unggul. Kebanyakan cewek-cewek kelas A pada masuk ekskul ato klub yang feminim, lembut gak pake kekerasan kayak klub menjahit&merajut, klub memasak, klub menanam bunga, klub kecantikan dan perawatan tubuh, klub senam. Pokoknya semacam klub-klub yang menjurus kepada kewanitaan.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah di sana, gue ngelirik ke kelasnya, ada ngaknya dia.

"Eh, eh, ada yang berantem."

Tiba-tiba aja semuanya langsung rame dengan berita tersebut. Gue yang penasaran siapa sih yang berantem, mungkin gue bisa ngelerai mereka. Secara gitu gue ketua klub karate. Gue juga malah ikut nyamperin.

Cewek.

Kata gue ketika ngeliat rambutnya yang rada panjang kira-kira sebahu. Gue cuma bisa liatin rambutnya, maklum gue ada di barisan paling beluakang. Terus gue coba liat lawannya.

Cowok.

Berani banget tuh cewek ngelawan cowok. Kuat banget dah. Walaupun gue juga bisa.

Awalnya gue mau ngelerai tapi gue gak mau maksain buat nerobos kerumunan sebanyak ini. Bisa-bisa gue jadi gepeng seketika. Jadi setelah gue gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa dan cuma bisa liat kepala mereka, itu pun gak jelas. Gue mulai berbalik arah terus ngelangkah ke arah kelas 2A lagi ninggalin kerumunan itu.

Gue malah masih mikirin cewek tadi yang hebat banget bisa nantang seorang cowok, selain gue maksudnya. Mungkin dia dari klub bela diri kayak judo—eh, gue lupa klub itu udah dibubarin karena gak ada peminatnya—mungkin dari klub aikido—kayaknya klub itu nasibnya sama deh—mungkin ju—kayaknya sama juga—terus klub bela diri apa dong? Karate, gak mungkin lah, gue kan ada di sini.

 **SEKERTARIS GUE?**

Seketika itu gue langsung lari ke arah kerumunan tadi. Melesat masuk di antara mereka untuk bisa ngeliat dengan jelas kondisi petarung di tengah. Dengan susah payah dan butuh perjuangan, di mana ada celah di situ gue masukin walau celahnya kecil buanget. Kayak pepatah sering mengatakan _"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan"_. Bener banget tuh pepatah, nih gue lagi nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk bisa nerobos sampe finish.

"Apa-apaan sih..."ini salah satu orang yang protes dari pertama kali gue mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi gak tahu kenapa, dia malah diem ketika udah ngeliat muka gue. Biasa, gue kan terkenal kejam pluss sadis.

Setelah gue berhasil nyelundup, gue masih ngambil nafas dulu karena paru-paru gue udah sekarat saking padetnya penduduk yang ngehalangin gue lewat. Di tambah keringat sebesar biji kacang tanah nempel di dahi gue. Namun seketika gue ngelirik ke arah petarung. Gue liat tuh cowok gak segan-segan buat mukulin sekertaris gue yang notabennya adalah cewek. Sang cowok itu sekarang malah pengen mukul wajah sekertaris gue. Itu pelanggaran, gak boleh mukul wajah di bela diri gue. Apalagi kayaknya sekertaris gue udah nyerah dan cuma bisa meremin matanya.

 **Duagghhhh...**

.

.

.

Sakit, itu yang gue rasakan sekarang. Darah udah mulai muncul di sudut bibir gue.

"Udah, sekarang lo udah puas?"tanya gue tenang tapi dingin sambil natap dia yang tercengang liat gue. Gak ada balasan darinya, dia cuma bisa menjadi patung—maksud gue mematung. Ck, dasar.

"Sekarang giliran gue."kata gue sedikit berteriak lalu detik berikutnya gue pukul perut tuh orang sekenceng-kencengnya biar dia tahu rasanya sakit yang udah bersemayam di pipi gue sekarang.

 **Duagghhhh...**

"Huh..."tiup gue ke arah genggaman tangan kanan gue yang udah mukul perut dia sekeras-kerasnya.

Semua siswa-siswi yang awalnya membentuk lingkaran sempurna sekarang malah hilang seperempatnya. Seakan tahu, mereka malah udah ngehindar duluan sebelum gue mukul nih orang.

Dia.

Udah terkapar, dengan tubuh yang ngebentur tembok. Dan...

The end.

Guelah pemenangnya.

 **Prok...prok...prok...**

Bangga gue dalam ati.

"Lo gak kenape-kenape kan?"tanya gue pada sekertaris gue.

"Sakura-san, penyelamat hidupku."katanya senang malah lebih keterharu sembari meluk gue.

"Forehead..."tiba-tiba badai itu datang lagi, sekarang gue udah tahu rasanya kena angin topan. Tapi untungnya gue masih selamat di tempat, lagi. "Lo cari mati hah? Gimana kalo lo kenapa-napa? Terus muka imut lo tiba-tiba berubah kayak nenek lampir keripuut gitttuuuuh? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?"

Walaupun niat dia baek karena khawatirin gue. Tapi gak usah gini-gini amat, terlalu lebay malah.

"Iye Ino-pig gue salah, buanget malah."

"Syukur kalo lo ngerti, sekarang lo ikut gu..."padahal Ino udah ngemegang tangan gue buat ditarik. Tapi tiba-tiba aja dia berhenti, membuat gue penasaran terus liatin objek yang bikin Ino diem 1000 kata—kayaknya kalo seribu kurang deh buat Ino—2000 kata—kayaknya masih kurang—3000 kata—kayaknya udah pas, tapi kok kedengerannya ada yang ngeganjal ya, kayak kurang srek gitu. Balik aja deh.—1000 kata.

"Lo ikut gue."

"Eh...eh...mau kemana? Jangan tarik-tarik gue."

"Gue pinjem temen lo bentar."

"Iya."kata Ino sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. Ck, inilah yang namanya pengaruh cinta, membuat orang baper saking senengnya nyampe dia gak ngehirauin gue yang ditarik-tarik kayak gini. Dasar Ino-pig, babi.

"Kalo lo gak ngelepasin tangan gue, gue pukul lo sekarang juga."kata gue ngacem dia.

"Cuma pengen bicara sesuatu sebentar ama lo, emangnya gak boleh?"

"Yaudah lepasin gue, gue gak akan kabur kok."

Akhirnya dia lepasin tangan gue, horay. Sakit tahu, emang gak bisa ya pegang dengan lembut, halus sehalus mahluk halus.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lo gak pake otak ya?."kata dia ngemulai pembicaraan setelah kita berada di lorong yang rada sepi penduduk, malah gak ada orang sama sekali.

"Iye nape emangnya? Gue gak kayak lo, anak kepintaran di sekolah nih."kata gue datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan gue di depan dada.

"Dia, yang lo pukul tadi. Salah satu pemain inti di tim basket yang bakalan tanding di event antar sekolah."jelasnya gak begitu panjang sih, cuma rada lebar. #Plaaak . Terus wajahnya yang datar dengan tatapan tajam setajam silet itu loh sedikit nyeremin. Tapi tenuang, gue gak akan takut ama mahluk beginian. Karena gue udah punya cukup bekal buat ngalahin dia kalo macam-macam ama gue. Sekali gue bertindak terkaparlah dia, hahahahaha.

"Terus apa masalahnya? Emangnya gue harus tanya dulu gitu? Terus terus setelah tahu gue gak jadi mukul dia gitu? Nih, pipi gue rasanya sakit, gara-gara anggota lo."tuding gue gunain telunjuk kanan di depan muka dia.

"Ck, merepotkan banget bicara ama elo."katanya sambil ngelangkah maju buat semakin memperdekat jarak di antara kami. Yeee, gue ngelangkah ke belakang buat ngejaga jarak ama dia. Die mau macam-macam? gue tinggal bogem nantinya. "Diem."katanya mungkin lebih cocok perintanya pada gue, tapi tetep aja reflek gue ngehindar dari dia. Tiba-tiba aja dia malah mencengkram tangan gue, keras lagi. Walaupun gue kuat, tetep aja namanya cewek pasti kalah ama kekuatan cowok apalagi kayaknya dia dimode terkuat. Yang gue lakuin cuma bisa ngecoba lepasin tangan gue dari cengkraman mautnya. Jadi, gue malah terkejut ketika dia berani-beraninya megang pipi gue terus ke bibir gue.

"Lo cewek, tapi kelakuan udah kayak cowok."katanya sambil gelap luka yang ada di sudut bibir gue pake ibu jarinya. Gak tahu kenapa gue cuma bisa diem terpaku ama kelakuannya, cowok ini ternyata lebih peduli dari pada penampilannya. Inner gue dalam ati.

 **1 detik.**

 **2 detik.**

 **3 detik.**

"Udah selesei, sekarang lepasin gue."kata gue setelah acara tatap-tatapan ini pluss diem-dieman berlangsung cukup lama. Itu membuat gue agak risih. Padahal baru 3 detik, eitssss, jangan salah itu udah kelewat batas.

"E'hem."dehemnya setelah ngelepasin tangan gue dan nurunin tangannya dari pipi gue sambil ngejauh beberapa langkah. Mungkin dia lagi ngurangin rasa saltingnya. Terserah, pokoknya gue gak peduli.

"Yaudah, gue ba..."seketika gue pengen bilang balik tapi gue kayaknya keinget sesuatu.

 _'Lo pantau aja dia, kalo udah tahu sesuatu yang penting misalnya tipe cewek idealnya lo langsung kasih tahu gue, ok, ok.'_

Tiba-tiba mucul wajah Ino dipikiran gue pluss gerakan-gerakannya waktu bilang hal tersebut. Hah, ngerepotin aja nih anak. Kenapa juga dia harus suka sama si Shikamaru, salah satu batu akik maksud gue es batu eh Ice Prince di sekolah ini.

"Lo suka cewek yang kayak gimana?"gue langsung aja ke intinya tanpa basa and basi, lebih cepat lebih baik. Gak ada yang namanya gengsi ato malu, lagi pula gue gak suka ama dia jadi biasa aja.

"Lo suka sama gue?"tanya dia rada kaget walau tetep stay calm.

"Idih, gue gak suka ama lo. GR banget sih, udah jangan baper."

Tiba-tiba aja dia malah pergi ninggalin gue sendiri.

"Woy Shikamaru."teriak gue manggil dia, siapa tahu dia mau balik terus jawab pertanyaan gue.

...

 **Tap.**

...

 **Tap.**

...

 **Tap.**

...

"Bilang aja kalo lo suka. Wek."dia mulai nolehin wajahnya buat berkata hal itu sambil julurin lidahnya ngejek gue. Apa-apaan sih dia?

"Gue ngak suka."teriak gue sebel, tapi dia malah gak meduliin gue dan terus nyelonong aja pergi.

 **Syuuurrrr...**

 **Syuuurrrr...**

Angin mulai menerpa tubuh gue yang mematung mencerna dampak dari semua ini. Helaian rambut pink gue diterpanya dan juga rok yang gue pake jadi ke samping ato satu arah.

"Uwaaaa, gimana nasib gue?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Langsung saja REVIEW jika ingin next (Hahaha, gak papalah sedikit ngancem*Digebukinreaders). Saya butuh pendapat ya? Pelissss... Soalnya pertama kali bikin fic dengan bahasa gaol alias tidak baku sama sekali. Eitsssss, tapi jangan flame, saya gak kuat (angkattangan+ngibarinbenderaputih). Kalau kritik mah gak papa, yang penting membangun dan kuat serta kokoh#Plaaaak. Sekian, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Vye vye.**

 **Arigatou...**

 **Ja~**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Review I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Hanya Mimpi, Syukurlah

**Ingin Tahu ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T, Indonesian**

 **Genre: Romance, Little bit Humor & Friendship **

**(Maaf jika tidak sesuai, maklum saya tidak terlalu bisa menentukan genre itu sungguh merepotkan)**

 **Pair: Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U.,  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah berkenan membaca dan nantinya akan mereview fic gaje ini. Untuk oma-oma, opa-opa, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, tante-tante, om-om, mbak-mbak, kakak-kakak, bahkan adek-adek makasih ya (ngak kebanyakan tuh thor) . Saya benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga saya minta maaf jika ada sebuah kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja (Lebaran masih lama thor, kok udah minta maaf sekarang #plaaak).**

 **KET: BALASAN DARI SAYA BERCETAK MIRING DAN DIBOLD**

 **F3** **chapter 2 :** haha...Lanjut ea.. **(Iya :D)**

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^_^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin yang tadinya tertiup sekarang telah tiada. Dia selalu saja datang padahal tak diundang dan pergi tak diantar seperti jalangkung saja. Tapi yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya tingkat keseramannya saja.

Gue.

Masih berdiri mematung di sini sendirian. Gue mulai menghela nafas panjang sembari ngelangkah pergi balik ke kelas. Gue udah gak mood lagi alias bad mood buat ngomongin masalah klub. Biarin dah, masih banyak waktu buat mikirin hal itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tap.**

 **.**

 **Tap.**

 **.**

 **Tap.**

Bunyi langkah kaki gue mulai menggema. Entah kenapa semua lorong di sekolah ini yang gue lewati pasti sepi. Apa jangan-jangan mereka semua udah pada pulang yak? Uwaa, masak gue ditinggal sendirian, sungguh jahat.

Tiba di kelas, gue tetep ngeliat tas mereka di tempat tongkrongan masing-masing. Terus mereka pada pergi kemana? Sudahlah, gue gak mau mikirin hal begituan, yang gue pengen sekarang cuma tidur. Gue udah cape banget.

Gue udah duduk di kursi yang biasa dijadiin tempat tongkrongan gue sehari-hari. Gue mulai menenggelamkan kepala gue di meja lalu nutupin wajah gue pake buku yang udah gue keluarin dalam tas. Dan akhirnya gue mulai terlelap dan merubah perjalanan di alam mimpi.

"Gue dimana? Masih di sekolah."tanya gue plus jawab gue pada diri sendiri. Gue mulai berdiri terus melangkah keluar kelas yang bertuliskan 2B. Sekedar pengen tahu keadaan sekarang di sekolah.

 **Tap.**

 **.**

 **Tap.**

 **.**

 **Tap.**

Apa-apaan ini? Kata gue ketika ngeliat di setiap jendela sekolah ini udah dipenuhi ama tulisan 'Sakura ternyata suka sama Shikamaru' dan setelah gue baca tiba-tiba siswa-siswi yang gue kenal maupun tidak malah berkerumun buat ngetawain gue.

"Lo cinta sama gue, tapi maaf gue gak akan nerima lo."kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswi yang ngerumunin gue plus ketawa. Setelah mengatakannya dia langsung nyosor pergi.

"Hahahahaha."gelegar tawa siswa-siswi tersebut semakin kencang. Membuat kuping gue panas, semakin panas dan akhirnya.

"Apa-apaan sih lo pada."teriak gue sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hei forehead."

"Uwa...Ino-pig."ujar gue teriak gaje.

"Lo kenapa?"

"Gue ada di mana? Di mana?"kata gue sambil tolah toleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu ke depan dan ke belakang tak lupa ke atas dan ke bawah. #Plaaak.

"Emang lo ada di mana?"tanya Ino tak minat.

"Ane ada di..."loading gue lama. "Kelas."

"Ya udah, itu lo tahu."

"Tap-tapi tadi ada banyak orang ngerumunin gue."

"Yee, gr banget sih lu. Emang lu terkenal, iya sih rada."

"Jadi? Syukurlah."kata gue yang mulai bisa bernafas lega gak macet-macet lagi.

"Gimana? Apa yang lo dapat?"sekarang ekspresi Ino telah berganti dengan mata yang terus memancarkan sinarnya ampe membuat gue silau.

"Gue dapat hinaan."kata gue sambil mukul meja pelan.

"Haaah, udah gue duga. Lo gak dapat diandalkan."kata Ino mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ino sekarang terlihat lemah, lesu, letih, lunglai mungkin lapar juga kali ya.

Tapi gue gak nyoba hal lain untuk menenangkan atau membuatnya merasa baikan. Bisa-bisa gue jadi korban dia lagi buat dijadiin eksperimen. Biarin aja dia kalut ama cintanya itu, toh dia cantik, adek kelas maupun kakak kelas banyak yang suka, salah satunya Sai dari jurusan seni.

Kalau gue? Gue juga gak kalah, iya gak kalah dikit maksudnya. Walaupun gue juga cantik plus imut-imut tapi para cowok di sini malah ngejahuin gue karena mereka pada cemen semua. Mereka pikir gue cuma tukang pukul yang bakalan ngegebukin mereka jika gue jadi pacarnya, ya enggak lah, mana mungkin gue ngelakuin hal itu jika sekali. #Plaaak.

Tapi, tenang aja kok, masih ada dua cowok yang ngejar-ngejar gue dan tiap ari selalu membuat hidup gue gak sepi udah kayak ada di pasar. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto ama Lee. Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya dan Lee dengan semangat mudanya. Kalo mereka udah digabungin, udah deh rumah lu bakal pindah jadi pasar.

Tapi pada kemana tuh anak? Hah, mungkin mereka lagi tanding basket ato apalah-apalah. Mereka berdua suka banget ama semua olahraga, emang mereka dari jurusan olahraga. Apalagi didukung dengan nilai-nilai yang ambruk gak ketulungan. Jadinya mereka bersemanyam di kelas 2F tanpa harus memikirkan minat.

"Kenapa lo gak sama Sai aja?"tanya gue membuka pertanyaan setelah lama-lamaan kami berdiam diri, membuat suasana sedikit awake.

"Lo sendiri kenapa gak sama Narto maksud gue Naruto ataupun Lee?"dia malah balik bertanya bukannya jawab, dasar.

"Karena jika gue milih salah satu dari mereka, nanti perang dunia ke 4 muncul."

"Ketiga aja belom, masak udah keempat."

"Saking dasyatnya."kata gue sembari ngangkat sebelah alis gue dan belagak cool buat bikin Ino jengkel.

"Ck, iye dah."gumam Ino sinis.

"Woles man. Lo sendiri?"tanya gue lagi.

"Sai? Die... Uaaa... Gak cocok ama gue lah. Karena dia terlalu cucok. Bahkan kalo disuruh nari dia lebih gemulai dari pada gue."kata Ino sambil gaya ala bencong.

"Awas lu suka ama dia."

"Kagak mungkin. Gue gak akan pacaran ama orang yang lebih cantik dari gue. Coba aja dia didandanin, cucok tauk."

"Iya juga sih. Tapi awas aja, nanti lu dapet karma."

"Lu kok gitu sih, nyumpahin gue."kata Ino kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Bukannya gitu."hah, gue mulai menghela nafas. Ngasih penjelasan ke dia juga gak ada artinya kalo lagi ngambek kayak gini.

Kenapa gue bilang kayak gitu, karena kebanyakan dari beberapa temen gue yang ngakunya gak akan pernah suka bahkan ngejelek-jelekin pas akhirnya mereka malah jadian. Apaan tuh namanya? Menjilat ludah sendiri. Mereka gak jijik apa? Apa memang urat malu mereka udah kepotong? Jadi, gue gak mau sahabat gue bernasib sama seperti mereka yang NGEJILATIN LUDAH YANG UDAH MEREKA KELUARIN DARI MULUT.

"Emang gak ada pilihan lain ya, selain si Sai cucok itu?"sekarang Ino mulai membuka percakapan lagi walau nadanya rada lemes.

"Ada sih."kata gue cepet plus singkat and padat.

"Kalau Shika? Dia kan cocok banget ama gue. Cool gitoooh."sekarang Ino mulai gila lagi. Nadanya udah kembali normal, menggebu-gebu dengan mata yang ngeluarin sinar mentari.

"Iya dah, tapi bukannya dia digosipin deket ama Temari dari klub Kendo itu."kalian pasti bingung dari mana gue tahu hal itu, padahal kan gue gak suka bicarain hal yang begituan, gak penting buanget. Salahin nih sahabat gue yang mulutnya udah gak bisa di rem ato jangan-jangan gak ada remnya.

Sebelum Ino tergila-gila ama si Nanas, dia tergila-gila ama batu akik yang lain maksud gue es batu yang lain eh Ice Prince yang lain. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Pantat ayam Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke. Jadi dulu, kabar ShikaTema itu gue tahunya ya dari siapa lagi kalo bukan si Ratu Gosiiieeep yang telah memiliki sertifikat, bahkan telah memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Lupakan.

"Siapa yang bilang?"katanya kaget dengan bola matanya yang udah mau keluar.

"Lu lah, siapa lagi."kata gue dingin, kesel sih dikit.

"Masak? Gue gak pernah inget tuh."

Anjirr... Temen gue yang satu ini emang benar-benar... Uh, tau ah, gua udah kehabisan kata-kata buat deskripsiin dia.

"Serah lu."kata gue sambil ngedorong mukanya yang ngeselin buanget.

Dari pada pecakapan dua cewek ini gue terusin alias curhat or gosip, gue juga gak paham, yang penting gue mau kabur dari pada semakin menjurus kemana-mana.

"Eh, mau kemana?"kata Ino ngecegat gue yang mau lewat. Karena tempat gue kan di sebelah tembok jadi keluarnye susah amat, harus ngusir Ino dulu baru bisa bebas.

"..."

Gue gak ngerespon dia and langsung naik ke atas meja dan bebasssss.

"Forehead."teriaknya membuat gempa bumi. Tapi tetep aja gue pergi sambil sedikit lari yang kencang untuk bisa ngehindar dari dia. Untung aja... Gue bisa bebas. Dia kan gengsi kalo udah disuruh lari, katanya itu bisa membuat kecantikannya memudar dengan berbagai biji jagung yang nempel di pelipisnya.

Ngebahas Temari gue jadi inget Kendo. Salah satu bela diri yang gunain pedang sebagai senjatanya. Pedangnya gak beneran lah, boong-boongan. #Plaaak. Maksud gue pedangnya gak tajem cuma dari shinai ato bambu. Gue juga pernah maen begituan, seru banget malah. Membuat gue jadi pengen ngerusuh di klub kendo ah. Sekali-kali silaturahmi.

Gue sedari tadi udah berjalan santai setelah dirasa aman, Ino gak bakalan ngejar gue. Menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan KENDO.

"Itu dia."gumam gue senang. Lalu dengan sangat tidak sopan gue langsung ngebuka tuh pintu. SEPI, kemana mereka semua? Pada tidur ya?

Dari pada mikirin orang yang gak jelas keberadaannya mending gue tutup lagi nih pintu dan masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sebelumnya gue udah ngebuka sepatu gue, karena ruangan ini hanya untuk latian kendo dan itu tidak boleh menggunakan alas kaki hanya kaus kaki. Gue buka salah satu rak yang ada di sana. Rak-rak itu tugasnya untuk menyimpan sang shinai dan bogu. Gue jelasin apa itu bogu biar lo lo pada gak kayak orang bego yang gak ngerti apa yang gue ucapin.

Bogu, yang terdiri dari: men (pelindung kepala), do (pelindung badan), kote (pelindung tangan), tare (pelindung paha dan kemaluan). Udah pada ngerti? Jadi itu.

Gue mulai nganyunin shinai yang gue pegang and mainin dia. Ringan, gue kira nih pedang bakalan berat, ternyata dugaan gue salah. Maklum, dulu waktu kecil gue penah pegang tuh pedang dan akhirnya ngebuat tangan kecil gue keseleo. (Yaiyalah, itu kan waktu lo masih kecil).

Saking senangnya gue bisa pegang nih pedang untuk yang kedua kalinya, gue sampe gak sengaja ngacungin nih pedang ke kepala orang, untungnya gak nyampe kenapa-napa tuh kepala, namanya juga hampir kena. Apalagi gue gak sadar saking khusuknya maen bahwa ada orang lain nyelonong masuk.

Sebelum gue ngeliat dengan jelas tuh muka orang yang gue todong, gue langsung nurunin nih pedang lalu bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Gini-gini gue orangnya sopan kalo posisinya emang gue yang lagi salah.

"Hahahaha."tiba-tiba aja dia ketawa walau rada ditahan. Bingung dengan kelakuannya gue langsung ngangkat nih kepala.

Mata gue melotot seketika. Dia. Ck, kenapa harus dia. Malu dah gue jadinya, gengsi banget baik-baikin dia.

"Jangan ketawa lu."kata gue kesal sambil mukul tuh badannya pake shinai yang gue pegang, walau gak keras, gini-gini gue juga punya sifat berperikemanusiaan.

"Aw, sakit tahu."ringisnya tertahan sambil megangin shinai yang gue buat jadi alat pukulan.

"Iye, iye maaf. Lo sendiri sih yang salah. Gue minta maaf baek-baek malah diketawain."kata gue sambil narik shinai itu dari tangannya.

"Gue gak nyangka cewek kayak lu bisa minta maaf juga pluss bungkuk-bungkuk kayak tadi."

"Bisa lah, emang lu pikir gue es batu kayak kalian. Lagi pula ngapain lo ada di sini?"tanya gue yang heran ngapain juga dia di sini. Bukannya dia udah ngikut klub basket. Apa jangan-jangan gosip yang Ino-pig sebar adalah kebenaran adanya.

"Lo sendiri ngapain di sini?"bukannya jawab malah balik nanya nih orang bikin kesel aja, ama tuh kayak Ino, 11 12 lah.

"Gue mau belajar kendo. Kalo lo?"

"Gue.. Ingin tahu?"

"Gak usah, wek..."ngeselin banget nih orang. Gue udah jawab pertanyaannya eh dia malah ngejek gue. Tapi gue pikir-pikir nih orang tetep aja mukanya datar sedatar tembok, gak ada ekspresinya walau nada bicaranya kadang bikin kesel, ngejek maksudnya.

Gue memutuskan untuk ngembaliin nih shinai terus pergi dari sini, ngebiarin dia sendirian...sendirian...sendirian.

"Hahahaha."

Eh, dia malah ketawa lagi. Dia udah bikin amarah gue naik, tangan gue udah gatel banget pengen mukul tuh anak. Gue mulai berhenti terus ngepalin tangan gue, menahannya agar tak bertindak sesuka hati.

Sabar Saku. Inner gue mengingatkan. Dan akhirnya gue jalan lagi tampa merduliin dia, bodo amat.

.

.

* * *

Tak ada pijakan, tak ada tujuan, gue cuma bisa terus ngelangkah tanpa tahu ingin kemana. Melow banget sih kayaknya.

Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk...

 **Teeetttt...Teeet...teeeettttt.**

3x bunyi bel, berarti artinya pulang. Horay, dengan semangat masa muda—pinjam bentar Lee—gue ngelangkah bak dikejar setan, kembali ke kelas 2B.

"Forehead."kata Ino sambil ngelambain tangannya ke arah gue.

Gue cuma bisa diem gak nanggepin dia, terus berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nih, tas lo."

"Baik amat sih."gue mulai curiga ketika dia udah baik-baikin gue kayak gini. Pasti ada maunya nih. Hah, gue udah pasrah jadi kelinci percobaannya lagi.

"Ikut gue shopping."kata dia manja sambil ngerangkul tangan kanan gue mesra, udah kayak pasangan kekasih aja. Kami berdua gak diem mematung sambil jalan buat sampai ke tempat parkir.

Sebenernya gue selalu dijemput ama supir jadi gak usah susah-susah ke tempat parkir. Tinggal nyelonong aja ke depan pagar sekolah. Jadi siapa yang bawa kendaraan? Ya jelas Inolah. Dia kan sehabis pulang selalu aja jalan-jalan entah itu shopping, makan or yang lainnya. Sebenernya gue mau cepet pulang terus tidur, tapi yasudahlah, itung-itung amal.

Sebelum keluar dari nih gedung sekolah, kami lebih dulu mengganti alas kaki yang kami pake dan menaruhnya di loker masing-masing.

"Forhead, inikan loker yang tadi Sasuke... Kyaaa."Teriak Ino gaje.

"Kenape?"

"Gue pasti gak mimpi dan gak salah kan. Ininih stiker kotak warna pink ukuran 2X2 itu."kata Ino kesetanan.

"Masak sih?"gue rada gak percaya.

"Iya... Kalo gitu..."kata Ino sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gue.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gimana chapter 3 ini? Garing kah atau malah banjir kah? Semua tergantung anda, jadi tetap dukung saya dengan ketik Reg (spasi) #Plaaak. Hua... Kalian tahu para readers yang udah baca? (Readers: Apaan?) Huaaa... Yang reviews fic ini cuma tiga orang hiks...hiks... Padahal udah di publish sampai chapter dua.**

 **Ya sudahlah, jika anda masih berkenan untuk membaca terus review saya ucapkan terima kasih. Berarti kalian sudah menunjukkan bahwa kalian ada bukan sekedar halusinasi saja.**

 **Bagaimana caranya mereview? Anda tinggal pergi ke kolom review lalu tuangkan apa saja yang ada di dalam kepala anda mengenai fic ini bisa dalam bentuk kritikan, saran, kesan, pesan, salam, dan lain sebagainya. Saya tunggu... Ummah :***

 **'Tetap jadikan diri anda ada bukannya sekedar halusinasi yang belum benar adanya.' Sekian dari saya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Din-din Hasan.**

 **Tidak terima Flame.**

 **Jadi untuk para flamer bisa libur untuk hari ini.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
